Pretender
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Desde que se conocieron su relación se basó en apariencias. -Spoilers del capítulo 7x13-


_**.Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece._ (omg, Tony sí! )

**.Betas:** _Nyaza_ y _Lamagaliz_. ¡GRACIAS! :33

**.Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 7x13: "Jet Lag"

**.Notas:** Si sucede o se dice algo después de dicho capítulo que contradice lo que sucede en este fic, lo lamento, pero no los he visto así que, ya están advertidos.

Para **sara_f_black**, que le tiene tanto amor a esta serie que era imposible que mi primer fic no fuese dedicado a ella. Además, lo escribí gracias a un prompt que dejó en **ncis_espanol**.

* * *

**Pretender.**

* * *

Desde que se conocieron su relación se basó en apariencias, en pretender que las cosas que se decían eran verdad, pero totalmente contrario al modo que pensaban.

Tal vez era la habilidad que ambos tenían de hablar sobre temas banales, evitando siempre aquellos tópicos que incluían demasiado sobre ellos mismos., que abarcaban momentos y sentimientos que ninguno estaba dispuesto a exponer.

Siempre fueron verdades a medias, nunca dejando que el otro conociera los secretos del otro.

Así había empezado su relación, sin suponer, sin imaginar que a medida que los meses (y años) iban pasando, esas discusiones en las que no decían nada a los oídos de los demás, dejaban un mínimo espacio, un pensamiento libre para que el otro escuchara, una invitación a saber un detalle de la vida del otro, pues la confianza entre compañeros de equipo estaba naciendo. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos jamás admitiría.

**x-x-x**

Confianza era una palabra muy importante y, con el correr de los días, se perdía un poco más su significado.

Ella le había mentido sobre Michael. Él la había espiado. Ella le siguió mintiendo. Él había matado al hombre que ella quería. Ella estuvo a punto de matarlo a él. Él traicionó su confianza y ella hizo lo mismo con la de él.

No eran muy diferentes después de todo. Mejor dicho, sus _sentimientos_ no eran muy distintos con respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero a ambos les gustaba pretender que sí lo eran.

Una sola cosa era distinta, y es que a pesar de todas las mentiras, él seguía confiando en que ella volvería, pero no lo hizo.

**x-x-x**

Las heridas no habían cicatrizado aún. Las físicas sí (aquel corte en el labio que Saleem le había hecho ya ni siquiera se notaba). Pero por dentro ella aún sentía el ardor de la carne viva, se ahogaba dentro del mar de recuerdos y se sofocaba por el dolor que sentía en su interior. Incluso, a veces, seguía teniendo esa sensación cuando se iba a dormir, aquella que le indicaba que no sabría si se volvería a despertar.

En Somalia estaba lista para morir, según ella se lo merecía, si moría allí no se perderían más vidas. Le gustaba creer que los había abandonado porque ella era un peligro, porque todos los que se aseguraban de protegerla salían lastimados. Todos los que se preocupaban por ella.

Sin embargo, también sabía que era porque se había rendido, porque morir allí, lejos de todo, era la salida fácil.

Pero siempre él tenía que meterse en su vida, llegar con sus citas de películas y aparentar que estar prisionero en Somalia era sólo un contratiempo normal en un día como cualquier otro. Siempre tan irritante.

_No deberían haber ido._

Porque cuando Saleem le quitó aquel saco de su cabeza, pensando que por fin, _por fin_, iba a terminar todo lo que la atormentaba, lo que menos se imaginó es que Tony iba a estar allí, frente a ella. Seuramente, su rostro reflejaba la mirada de asombro en los ojos de Tony, ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él quien la encontrara? Él y McGee. Ambos, en Somalia, siendo torturados y privados de su libertad, heridos y con pocas posibilidades de salir allí con vida, _sólo por ella._

Ziva trataba de no revivir más aquellos meses horribles. Intentaba bloquear sus recuerdos con los nuevos casos en el trabajo, con el examen para conseguir su ciudadanía. Quería pretender que esos días nunca habían sucedido, que las condenadas horas siendo torturada, los golpes, la sangre, el agua helada, los azotes y demás atrocidades nunca existieron.

Pero aún así se seguía preguntando lo mismo: ¿Por qué habían ido a rescatarla?

_Porque no puedo vivir sin ti, creo._

Ziva siguió pretendiendo, también, que no escuchó esas palabras.

**x-x-x**

A veces era muy difícil para ella pedir disculpas, incluso en las situaciones más ordinarias que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar. Era orgullosa y obstinada, no le gustaba admitir que se había equivocado. Pero no era sólo eso, por supuesto que no. Había sido lastimada y lo que era aún peor, había lastimado a alguien más.

Por eso no podía hablarle. Por eso y quién sabe por cuantas razones más no podía siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Él había intentado –en vano– mantener una conversación con ella en el avión, y como siempre, Ziva David se salió con la suya y logró escabullirse, esa vez y las otras que le siguieron.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que _debía_ hacerlo. Hablar con él. No hacía falta una pregunta de McGee o un sermón de Abby, realmente no. Lo que le hacía falta era coraje, le faltaba la valentía que había perdido quien sabe cuándo. Esas agallas que tanto la caracterizaban y que le permitían ser la fuerte Ziva que todos conocían.

Creía que fue en el momento en que él le respondió que estaría allí, no sabía por qué, pero cuando escuchó esas palabras otra vez, no le dio la connotación que le había dado tiempo atrás, porque sí, porque Tony siempre había estado allí para ella, porque él siempre había vigilado su espalda. Había sido el mejor compañero que había tenido, siempre cuidándola, aunque ella pudiera cuidarse sola y muchas veces haya sido ella quien le lo hubiera salvado a él. Por eso era que debían hablar y arreglar las cosas, porque por más que les gustaba pretender que todo estaba bien, _nada lo estaba_. No si ellos no volvían a hablar como antes, a bromear y a lanzarse miradas furtivas desde sus escritorios (que podrían o no haber tenido millones de significados).

Incluso si su relación no volvía a ser exactamente como antes, lo que ellos –ella– necesitaban, era confiar nuevamente en el otro. Sentirse seguros de que él estaba a su lado y ella al suyo. Las cosas no iban a dejar de ser incómodas de un día para el otro, pero confiaba en el tiempo, tanto como estaba dispuesta a confiar en él, como no se lo había permitido anteriormente.

**x-x-x**

La situación ha mejorado. No saben la verdadera razón. Se podría decir que están aún mejor de lo que han estado antes, no tienen idea por qué, siguen molestándose el uno al otro en el horario de trabajo, además de que él ahora la molesta llamándola 'Novata' y consigue irritarla más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo.

Quieren suponer que es porque si dos personas logran sobrevivir todo lo que ellos vivieron, si pueden sobrepasar muertes y terroristas, si consiguen superar traiciones y falta de confianza, pues esas dos personas están preparadas para cualquier cosa, son capaces de trabajar juntos, e incluso llegar a ser amigos. Que han superado la mayoría de sus problemas y cambiado completamente desde que se habían conocido.

O eso es lo que les gusta pensar.

Porque su relación se sigue basando en mentiras y pretensiones.

Porque después de aquel viaje a Paris, Ziva pretende que no ha disfrutado esos dos días en aquella ciudad junto a él, a pesar que Tony sabe muy bien que sí lo ha hecho.

Porque a Tony le gusta pretender que no guarda una fotografía en blanco y negro en el cajón de su escritorio.

Los dos se la pasan pretendiendo que aquellas miradas son iguales a como han sido siempre, que las sonrisas no son más que meros gestos entre compañeros. A veces, también les gusta pretender, cada uno por su lado, que la regla número doce no existe.

**.**

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Carli**, 'I couldn't live without you, I guess' (Tony, las cosas que me haces sajdklajdkajkdlj (L))_


End file.
